Our Time
by Just Lala
Summary: TOP sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya tercinta. lalu apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk memanfaatkan waktu kebersamaan mereka? Temukan jawabannya di fic ini XD. GTOP/TOPGD. Big Bang. Boys Love. RnR. Don't like Don't read XD


Our Time

Rate : T

GTOP /TOPGD

Warnings :

Boys love,weird story,bisa menyebabkan sakit mata, typo dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

~(^_^)~ Selamat membaca ~(^_^)~

* * *

Tampak sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka di dalam rumah mereka, tepatnya mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Namja cantik yang sedang duduk di sofa, membelakangi kekasihnya— menulis sesuatu dalam jurnalnya.

"Yakh~Jiyong apakah kau tidak bosan menghiraukan kekasihmu yang tampan ini?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut.

"Hm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari namja cantik yang bernama Kwon Jiyong.

Namja tampan—Choi Seung Hyun atau di kenal dengan TOP tersenyum ketika hanya mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya. Rasa kesal sedikit menyelimuti dirinya ketika melihat kekasihnya lebih asyik berkutak dengan jurnalnya daripada dengan dirinya namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya pada namja cantik tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Apakah kau hanya ingin kita di rumah saja?" Tanya TOP, memandangi punggung kekasihnya.

"Hm,entahlah." Jiyong tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jurnalnya.

Mendapatkan jawaban singkat dan merasa diacuhkan Choi Seung Hyun segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri – menulis sesuatu dalam buku jurnal kesayangannya.

TOP segera menempatkan tempat kosong di sebelah kekasihnya kemudian bersandar di sisi sofa tersebut dan memperhatikan punggung kekasihnya. Rasanya TOP ingin memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang namun jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan menganggu kekasihnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menorehkan tinta pada jurnalnya. Walaupun TOP merasa teracuhkan tetap saja ia tidak mau menganggu kekasihnya itu. Buku jurnal yang sedang ditulisi oleh kekasihnya adalah pemberian dirinya. Kalau tidak salah ia memberikannya ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah dulu dan anehnya kertas dalam jurnal tersebut tidak ada habisnya. Padahal hampir setiap hari buku tersebut ditulisi oleh kekasihnya. Sampul kulit coklat jurnal tersebut sudah mulai terkelupas yang menandakan jurnal itulah yang sering menemani kekasihnya dimanapun ia berada dan jurnal tersebut merupakan hal yang berharga bagi Jiyong—kekasihnya.

Di dalam Jurnal tersebut penuh dengan coretan-coretan tulisan, entah itu berupa catatan kecil, curhatan tentang dirinya maupun hal yang lain, kutipan lagu ataupun film, dan gambar-gambar yang tak juga luput menghiasi isi jurnal tersebut. Setidaknya Jiyong menghargai pemberian dirinnya dan merawatnya dengan baik-baik.

Jiyong memundurkan dirinya dan menjadikan dada bidang TOP sebagai sandaran bagi dirinya. TOP tersenyum ketika Jiyong menempatkan dirinya sebagai sandarannya. TOP melihat kalau Jiyong masih tetap serius dengan jurnal di tangannya. Jujur saja TOP sangat menyukai posisi mereka saat ini.

TOP menjulurkan kepala Jiyong melewati bahunya, mencoba melihat sekilas apa yang di tulis oleh kekasihnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan yang tulis oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya TOP, nafasnya terdengar jelas di telinga Jiyong.

Buru-buru Jiyong menutup buku jurnalnya dan menoleh ke arah TOP—tersenyum malu."jangan melihatnya,Aku malu."katanya— muncul semburat merah yang menguasai kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa yang perlu kau sembunyikan. Memangnya apa yang kau tulis?"Tanya TOP penasaran.

"Rahasiaaaaaaa."Kata Jiyong—mengecup lembut pipi TOP dan kembali fokus dengan tulisannya.

TOP mengelus rambut Jiiyong dan mengecupnya."Apakah yang kau tulis berupa puisi? Atau kutipan lagu?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang keduanya." Katanya,tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jurnal tersebut.

"Kau sangat mengemaskan."TOP mencium tengkuk kekasihnya. "Apakah tulisanmu tentang diriku?" tanya TOP dengan percaya diri.

"_Maybe yes maybe no_."Jiyong terkekeh."Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin satu tahun lagi."ucap Jiyong seadanya, kembali membuku jurnalnya dan kembali menulis.

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu selama itu."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak ingin menunggunya lebih baik kau tidak usah membacanya. Mudah kan?" Kata Jiyong datar.

TOP tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Jiyong."Tenang saja, aku akan menunggu satu tahun atau satu abad untuk membaca semua akan melakukan apapun untuk dirimu dan aku yakin isi jurnalmu semuanya tentang diriku."

Jiyong kembali terkekeh dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya."Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan Choi."

"Mungkin saja dan kaulah penyebab diriku begitu percaya diri." Ucap TOP sambil mengelus rambut Jiyong yang begitu halus seperti bayi.

TOP melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Jiyong menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan TOP lebih dalam. TOP membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Jiyong dan mencium bagian kepala belakangnya. Wangi yang sangat ia sukai dari Jiyong—wangi strawberry pada rambut kekasihnya. Waktu kebersamaan yang menyenangkan.

THE END

* * *

Hadir dengan cerita gaje terinspirasi dari novel _warm bodies_ *salah satu film sekaligus buku yang gue suka* *gak ada yang nanya* #Plakkk#

Gak tau mau ngomong apa hehehe. Yang jelas terima kasih yang mau baca

Isi kotak saran yang sudah disediakan *senyum 5 jari*

Review yaaaahhh

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
